freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
FUNimation
FUNimation Entertainment is a company founded on May 9, 1994. It is an American television and film production company based in Flower Mound, Texas. The logo consists of a white background, and the colors Blue and Red, morphing into the blank, colorless logo. Then, we hear a family voice saying the company name. Next, the logo fades away and a whispering voice says You should be watching, Then the logo ends. Another logo is the star logo. It consists of the logo itself, and a star then jumps on the logo. This time, there is no family voice. There is a smoke version as well. We fade in to see a chrome/silver FUNimation logo angled on its side. The FUNimation Entertainment name is on a large blue rectangle. A red circle with a star on it is to the left of the text. A glowing light appears from the far side, wiping over the logo and coloring it in as the logo faces frontward, a huge flash engulfing the screen. The flash dies down, revealing the fully colored logo, reading: FUNIMATION (in hopping font) ENTERTAINMENT. Underneath this, a byline reads "A NAVARRE CORPORATION COMPANY" (with "Navarre" in a corporate font). The FUNimation logo zooms back a little bit, before suddenly erupting in a flash of light, briefly turning the screen white before going black. Scare Factor: Star Logo: None to Low. The logo is quite calming. For the family logo: Low to medium. The family can scare a few. This version is a bit startling, so, please don't be scared. For the smoke variant: High. The smoke is sure put off everybody. This version is very startling, so, please don't watch this at night. Fun fact: it only appears whenever your watching Japanese anime (On Marai (Tv Series), Wolf children (Tv Series On Nickelodeon), And 5 Others) Category:Chill Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Ominous Logos Category:OMG! Category:Blue Logos Category:Red Logos Category:White Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare Little Deviants Category:Not scary logos Category:Cute logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that will impress anime Category:Taken From Season 1-4 Of Total Drama New York Category:Taken From "Dragon Ball Z Kai" Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1994 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:Logos that scare ponies Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Almost scary Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Mr20thCenturySamInc. Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Shin Chan Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Taken from "Whin Boy" Category:Taken from "Shin Chan" Category:Taken From "SpongeBob SquarePants" Category:Taken From "Danny Phantom" Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Discord Category:F Category:U Category:N Category:I Category:M Category:A Category:T Category:O Category:Anime Category:1990s Category:2012 Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths Category:Top 10 Anime Fights Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Garfield Category:Logos that scare Johnny Bravo Category:Logo that scare Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that kill minorities Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that make Panty and Stocking cry Category:Logos that make Ami and Yumi cry Category:Logos that scare Uganda Knuckles Category:I love you, you love me, we are happy—SHUT UP!